The Real A Winner
by Faust Pyok
Summary: Pemenang sesungguhnya .. itu menang dari lawan tanpa harus berbuat curang dan tidak patah semangat. walaupun harus jatuh bangun kau mengahadapinya tetapi kau harus berdiri lagi. Itu lah yang terjadi di Basara Gakuen dalam menghadapi kejuaraan Basuke No Champion ../Chapters 5 updateee!
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi dengan saya .. Setelah menghilang beberapa hari(?)langsung saja...

Pagi yang cerah di Basara Gakuen, para murid dari kelas 2-1 sedang menjalani latihan untuk kejuaraan Basuke No Champion, yaitu kejuaraan bola basket tingkat SMA di seluruh Jepang, kejuaraan ini menjadi kejuaraan yang bergengsi di Jepang karna kejuaraan ini tidak hanya memperebutkan nilai prestasi saja, namun harga diri juga diperebutkan. Anggota tim basket Basara Gakuen terdiri dari Masamune, Kojuro, Keiji, Motochika, dan .. Ieyasu dengan kapten tim Masamune. Mereka semua mendapat tugas untuk membawa nama baik sekolah mereka ke seleruh negeri, pelatih mereka Takeda Shingen sendiri adalah guru olahraga mereka dan mereka berlatih pada saat jam istirahat.

"Hoii, Masamune bagaimana kita istirahat dulu sebentar .. Aku sudah mulai lelah" dan Motochika mulai kelelahan

"Baiklah 10 menit lalu latihan kembali" Jawab Masamune santai

"Iya..."

"Masamune .. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja, nanti kau kelelahan" Shingen mulai memperingati Masamune agar tidak terlalu kelelahan karna jika Masamune kelalahan akan berakibat fatal bagi tim, lagi pula Masamune mempunyai penyakit asma

"Baik sensei"

Ada 3 orang yang menjadi pemain posisi utama yaitu Masamune sebagai Forward* sekaligus kapten, Motochika dan Keiji sebagai Defense* dan Kojuro dan Ieyasu sebagai Playmaker*. Masamune juga murid paling digemari di Basara Gakuen, sudah memiliki wajah tampan, cerdas, dan pintar berbahasa inggris. Karna Masamune pernah tinggal di inggris 5 tahun. Basuke No Champion akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi, lawan pertama mereka adalah RC Gakuen. RC Gakuen bisa dibilang lawan yang cukup tangguh karna mempunyai Forward yang hebat, yaitu Rivaille

"Minna, semuanya berkumpul sekarang" Teriak Shingen, semuanya sudah berkumpu

"Baiklah kejuaraan Basuke No Champion akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi,aku harap kalian semua dapat menyiapkan stamina yang bagus dan mental yang kuat karna lawan pertama kita tidaklah mudah"

"Baik"

"Baguslah kalian bisa bubar kekelas kalian masing-masing"

Dikelas

"Hahh tidak terasa kejuaraannya sebentar lagi.." Keiji mulai bebicara pada teman-teman kelasnya

"Ahh.. Benar juga" Ieyasu menjawab perkataan Keiji tadi

"Ingat kunci kemenangan adalah kerja sama, sebuah tim tidak akan berhasil jika tidak ada kerja sama" Masamune mulai memperaingati anggota lainnya untuk bekerja sama

"Baikkk"  
"Baguslah"

Hari Pertandingan

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian kita mulai pertandingan antara RC Gakuen melawan Basara Gakuen .. Kita mulaii !"

"Prrittttttt" Dan peluit pun dibunyikan, tandanya berlangsung pertandingan

"Bola pertama diberikan kepada Kojuro dan dioper kepada Ieyasu lalu diberikan kepada Keiji dan hooo langsung di oper kepada Masamune dan ... MASUKK" Komentatornya langsung heboh melihat Masamune slam dunk dan masuk

"Dan kita lihat Tim lawan mulai bangkit untuk mengejar angka. Bola dioper kepada Mike Zacharius lalu Eld jinn di oper kepada levi, levi menshoot dann Masukkkk ! Sekali lagi Tim lawan bisa menyamakan keadaan"

"Bagaimana ini hahh.."Kata Keiji sambil melihat papan skor

"Tunggu .. Hahh .. Jangan panik dulu, kita yakin harus menang hahh" Kata Masamune dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Benar kata Masamune-sama, kita harus tetap fokus dan jangan patah semangat" Kojuro mulai menyemangati kawannya ini

"Benar"

Alhasil dengan keyakinannya ini tim Basara Gakuen berhasil membalikkan keadaan menjadi 21-18 dan waktu istirahat selama 10 menit pun datang

"Kalian bermain sudah bagus dan harus tetap dijaga. Tetap fokus dan harus optimis tetap jaga cara permainan kalain ini. Mengerti?" Shingen pun juga mulai menyemangati anak didiknya ini

"Mengerti !"  
"Baguss .. Tetapp semangattt !"  
"Haaa "

Babak terakhir pun dimulai. Tim RC Gakuen pun mulai kewalahan, mereka tidak dapat membalik kan keadaan sehingga mereka kalah dari Basara Gakuen dengan skor 80 - ini Basara Gakuen dapat melengkah kebabak selanjutnya. Lawan berikutnya akan jauh lebih susah dari yang sekarang.

Pada keesokan harinya di Basara Gakuen banyak yang membicarakan kemenangan tim Basara Gakuen. Masamune menjadi topik pembicaraan dari mereka akibat aksinya waktu bermain basket. Masamune yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cuek dan diam saja. Memang bisa dikatakan Masamune orang yang cuek, entah mengapa dia menjadi cuek begitu. Kojuro yang sudah mengenal Masamune dari kecil, menurutnya Masamune memang orangnya cuek tapi Masamune bisa menjadi orang yang sangat perhatian contohnya saat kaki Kanannya terkilir, Masamune paniknya bukan main. Dan hari ini Basara Gakuen kedatangan murid baru

To Be Continue

Kembali lagi dengan saya disini .. Karna beberapa hari saya menghilang dari dunia ffn. Gomenasai jika ada kata-kata yang kurang atau ceritanya jelek atau pendek dan segala macam lainnya..review ? 

Salam lemper


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa kembali lagi dengan author .. Chapter 2 mari kita ganti genre bosan terlalu serius*plakkkk*

Hari ini Basara Gakuen kedatangan murid pindahan baru, dia adalah Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Yukimura adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah elit di Tokyo, yaitu Tokyo Gakuen High School. Yukimura juga suka bermain basket dan kebetulan dia masuk kelas 2-1. Hari ini tim basket Basara Gakuen sedang istirahat dari pertandingan kemarin.

"Nahh anak-anak, kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Silahkan masuk" Suruh Kenshin-sensei sang wali kelas mereka dengan sopan

"Baik sensei" Yukimura masuk dengan malu-malu

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu"

"Baik, namaku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura yoroshiku onegai shimazu.." Kata Yuimura sambil membungkuk hormat

"Baiklah Yukimura, kau bisa duduk disamping Masamune" Masamune yang dari tadi bengong tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar perkataan senseinya itu. Yukimura pergi kebangku itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah, untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya tersebut ( Readers bisa bayangin wajahnya Yukimura yang supeerrr kawaii itu sendiri kan*plakkk* mode fujoshi : ON ) Back to stories. Para murid kelas 2-1 yang kelakuannya cetar membahana badai(?)*plakkk* dengan ketua kelas yang paling romantis dalam SenBasa Season 1 a.k.a Azai Nagamasa ( Author : Romantis sih, tapi sayang matinya tragis Azai :*lempar sandal*) karna hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal untuk pertandingan basket selama 1 minggu kedepan, mereka yang kelakuannya sarap tambah sarap, yang cool tambah cool sampai sedingin di frezzer(?) ( mode fanfic abal : ON)

"Baiklah anak-anak keluarkan buku Matematika kalian"  
Kelas 2-1 adalah salah satu kelas yang paling alergi dengan mata pelajaran matematika selan kelas 3-1, 2-2, dan kelas 7B buahahahah*plakk*(TS : Itu saih lo aja gue kagak)okeh 7Bnyadiralat ( Readers : Author mulai lapar, mulai lapar ! Author : Emang iye-_-) Back to stories, semua murid tidak memperhatikan kecuali Yukimura bahkan murid paling cerdas pun hanya bengong, ada yang asik ngobrol dangan telepati(?) ada yang surat-suratan, ada yang tidur dan masih banyak kelakuaan yang superr kagak jelas

Jam istirahat

Walaupun pertandingan masih 1 minggu lagi tapi tim basket tetap latihan seperti biasa. Mempersiapkan fisik dan mental adalah hal yang terpenting. Masamune yang ingin pergi latihan tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana ( Author : Masamune Gue culik Tim basket : APHAAA ? Kojuro : Kembaliin Masamune-sama gak ?*bawa golok* Author : I-iya turunin dulu tuh golok. Dia ada di taman kok tuhh ) Back to stories, ternyata Masamune ada ditaman. Masamune ingin memenangkan diri. Padahal yang lainnya sedang latihan :v

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka ..

"Anoo .."

"Hmm ?" Kojura yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh, ternyata dia adalah Sanada Yukimura. Yukimura juga sangat tertarik terhadap olahraga basket, dia juga tertarik untuk memenagkan kejuaraan Basuke No Champion. Dia sangat paling bersemangat jika topik pembicaraannya basket.

"Anoo .. Apakah aku boleh ikut tim basket ini ?"

"Hmm .. Bagaimana ini, tim kami pemain utamanya sudah penuh sih tapi kita kekurangan pemain cadangan. Apakah kau mau di masukkan di tim cadangan ?"

"Boleh .. Arigatou emm "

"Kojuro. Katakura Kojuro"  
"Arigatou Katakura-dono"

"Eittss tunggu dulu, kita memasukkan orang kadalam tim bukan mudah. Kita harus meminta perseujuuan dari sensei dan Masamune, lagi pula kita tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuannya"Kata Motochika

"Kalau begitu tes saja, gitu saja kok repot" Tiba-tiba Masamune menyambar percakapan mereka, sepertinya Masamune mendengar percakapan mereka

"Masamune .."

"Benar kata Masamune-sama, lebih baik kita tes saja kemampuannya"  
"Hehh .. Kalau bisa ambil bola ini dari tangan ku" Tantang Masamune

Yukimura ingin mengambil bola dari tangan Masamue tapi tidak bisa karna Masamune sangat hebat saat mengecoh konsentrasi lawan dan dia sangat habat saat mendribbling bola. Yukimura yang sudah hampir putus asa karna tidak dapat menggambil bola dari Masamune tetapi dai akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan bola dari Masamune.

"Kemampuan mu tidak buruk juga .. Baiklah kalau kau bisa shooting bola itu dari sini kau bisa kami terima"

"Baiklah"

Yukimura mulai menshoot dan masuk ..!

"Whooaa" Semua orang tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa menshoot dari setengah lapangan. Masamune sendiri juga tidak percaya padahal dia yakin itu bukan lah hal yang mudah soalnya hanya Masamune saja yang bisa melakukannya.

"Hmph .. Kemampuanmu sangat bagus dalam menshooting tapi sangat buruk dalam mendribbling. Baiklah kau diterima dan aku Date Masamune kapten tim dan sekaligus Forward"

"Aku Katakura Kojuro sebagai Playmaker"

"Aku Tokugawa Ieyasu Sebagai Playmaker juga"

"Aku Maeda Keiji den ini Chousoukabe Motochika kami berdua sebagai Defense. Salam kenal"

Semua anggota memperkanalkan diri dengan mereka semua berlatatih bersama-sama kecuali Masamune yang hanya memperbaiki stamina nya.

"Anoo Katakura-dono .. kenapa Masamune-dono tidak ikut latihan ?"

"Masamune-sama hanya perlu istirahat jika penyakit asma Masamune-sama kambuh akan berakibat fatal bagi tim"

"Begitu"

Pulang Sekolah

"Hahh .. aku lelah sekali Kojuro.."

"Istirahat lah Masamune-sama, jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas nanti anda sakit"

Masamune tiba-tiba saja mulai tidak enak badan sehabis pulang sekolah, entah kanapa dia menjadi lemas begitu. Sepertinya Masamune terlalu lelah sehingga dia menjadi lelah seperti itu dan seminggu lagi pertandingan babak selanjutnya akan dimulai. Masamune berharap agar dia tidak sakit karna semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

TBC

Kembali lagi deangan author disini .. Mungkin saya selipkan humor garing agar tidak bosan .. Atau readers tambah bosan ?*plakk* kemarin saya lupa memberitahukan bahawa

Forward : Pemain yang tugas utamanya adalah mencetak poin dengan memasukkan bola ke keranjang lawan

Defense : Pemain yang tugas utamanya adalah menjaga pemain lawan agar pemain lawan kesulitan memasukkan bola

Playmaker : Pemain yang menjadi tokoh kunci permainan yang mengatur alur bola dan strategi yang dimainkan oleh rekan-rekan setimnya

Sekian .. Gomenasai jika ada kata-kata yang kurang atau garing atau membosankan. Review ?

Salam lemper


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali lagi dengan saya ..! Chapters 3 updatee

Balesan review !

Arigatou Gozaimasu . .. Saya baru kelas 7 atau 1 SMP ! Yosshh chaptersnya 3 udh diupdate .. Hontou ni agigatou gozaimasu atas review nya,

de-aruka

Whooaa ! Memang chapters 1 tadi ada selipan char Shingenki No Kyojin dan saya uga penggemar berat SnK apa lagi sama Levii kyaaa*plakk*. Dan arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewnya !

Pagi harinya ...

Dan ternyata benar keesokkan harinya Masamune sakit .. Mungkin karna kelalahan. Padahal dia sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak terlalu lelah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Masamune orangnya agak keras kepala. Hari ini Masamue masih pergi kesekolah walaupun sakit, dan hanya Kojuro saja yang mengetahui kondisinya.

"Masamune-sama yakin ingin tetap pergi kesekolah ?" Tanya Kojuro mulai khawatir dengan kondisi tuannya ini.

"Ya .." Masamune hanya bisa menjawab dengan lemas

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat nanti terlambat"

Disekolah

"Masamune kenapa kau hari ini agak pucat ?" Motochika pun sendiri juga mulai khawatir dengan kondisi temannya ini.

"_I'm alright_ .. " Jawab Masamune dengan lemas.

"Yakin ?" Masamune hanya mengangguk saja.

"Lebih baik kau di UKS saja Masamune" Dan kini si Playmaker tim a.k.a Tokugawa Ieyasu yang mulai menyarankan untuk pergi ke UKS.

"Sudah kubilang bukan .. _I'm alright_"  
"Tapi kau pucat sekali" Masamune yang mendengarnya langsung membuang muka lalu pergi.

"Sudahlah Ieyasu, tidak usah memaksa Masamune-sama" Tegur Kojuro

"Tapi ..."  
"Biar aku yang mengurusnya"

"Baiklah.."

Dan waktu belajar pun dimulai, Masamune tidak dapat konsentrasi dengam materi yang dijelaskan olah Kenshin-sensei dan dia juga harus berlatih untuk kejuaraan itu tapi kondisi kesehatannya tidak mendukung. Mau tidak mau dia harus latihan, Yukimura yang dari tadi memerhatikan `senpai-nya' ini juga bingung.

`Kenapa Masamune-dono hari ini ? Tidak biasanya' Yukimura juga sepertinya mulai khawatir..

Masamune sendiri harus berlatih agar dapat menang melawan musuhnya ini, dan pertandingan itu tersisa 3 hari lagi .. Dia arus pandai untuk mengatur kesehatannya ini.

Jam Istirahat

Masamune pergi kelapangan basket dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh lemas tetapi dia harus berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan dapat memenangkan kejuaraan itu.

"Masamune, bukankah kau sedang sakit ? Sebaiknya kau hari ini tidak usah latihan" Dan kini si Maeda keiji yang khawatir dengan kondisi kapten timnya ini

"Harus berapa kali kubilang .. _I'm alright_" Masamune hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada jutek

"Tapi Masamune .." Belum selesai Keiji berbicara sudah di potong Masamune duluan

"Sudahlah .. Lebih baik kau berlatih saja"

"Gomensai aku terlambat .." Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan dia adalah Sanada Yukimura

"Tidak papa .. Cepatlah kau berlatih .. Ukh" Tiba-tiba saja kepala Masamune sakit. Masamune memegangi kepalanya yang pusing berat

"Masamune !" Semua anggota pun kaget melihat kondisi Masamne Seperti ini

"Aku .. Baik-baik saja .. Hanya perlu istirahat sedikit" Dan tiba-tiba saja

BRUKKKK !

Masamune pingsan, semua anggota pun langsung menghampirinya. Mereka mengguncang tubuh Masamune untuk menyadarkan Masamune, tapi sayang itu tidak berhasil.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Masamune pergi ku UKS saja"

"Emm .. benar kata Chousoukabe-dono, lebih baik kita bawa Masamune-dono ku UKS saja"

"Baik"

Di UKS

"Nghhh .." Sepertinya Masamune sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Masamune-sama .. Syukurlah anda sudah sadar" Kojuro yang dari tadi disamping Masamune pun terkejut melihat tuannya ini sudah sadar

"Aku .. Dimana ?"

"Anda ada di UKS Masamune-sama" Masamune yang masih bingung akan keadaan dirinya, dan tiba-tiba datang teman-temannya dari luar ruangan UKS  
"Masamune ! Akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga "

" .. ?" Masamune masih kebingungan, kepala nya terasa sangat sakit itu membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bicara

"Hoo ternyata kau sudah sadar Masamune-kun" tiba-tiba datang lah seseorang dia adalah Mogami Yoshiaki, guru kesenian sekaligus paman Masamune.

"Sensei .."

Mogami berjalan mendekati Masamune dan memegang keningnya.

"Badanmu masih panas sebaiknya kau tidak usah berlatih dulu"

"Uhhh .. Kepala ku juga masih pusing .. Sensei"

"Hmm ... Istirahtlah Masamune-kun" Kata Mogami-sensei sambil mengusap lembut kepala Masamune. Masamune kembali tertidur setelah mendengar ucapan paman nya tersebut.

"Katakura-kun, tolong jaga Masamune-kun. Setelah ini jam pelajaran siapa ? Biar kau dan Masamune-kun ku izinkan"

"Setelah istirahat masih ada jam Kenshin-sensei"

"Baik, kau tunggu disini dan jaga Masamune-kun mengerti"

"Baik sensei" 

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Kojuro .." Panggil Masamune lemas

"Iya Masamune-sama ?"

"Lebih .. Baik kita .. Kembali kekelas saja"

"Tidak bisa Masamune-sama, kondisi anda belum baik"

"_I'm alright_ Kojuro .."

"Tidak bisa Masamune-sama"

"Tch .. Membosankan sekali disini"

"Hmm .. Anda harus banyak istirahat Masamune-sama"

"Ahh .. Aku tahu itu"

Kojuro yang melihat tuannya pun langsung tersenyum, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi melihat tuannya mulai sedikit pulih, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Dan 3 hari lagi pertandingan akan dimulai, dalam 3 hari kedepan Masamune harus sembuh dan bisa bertanding seperti biasa. Karna lawan berikutnya tidaklah mudah.

Hari pertandingan...

Hari ini hari bertandingnya tim basket Basara Gakuen melawan Zheng Gakuen. Padahal hari ini kondisi Masamune belum pulih total dari kejadian kemarin, tapi dia harus ikut sereta dalam pertandingan tersebut. Tim Basara Gakuen kali ini membawa formasi tim yang lengkap, yaitu Tim utama : Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuro, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Chousoukabe Motochika, dan Maeda Keiji. Sedangkan tim cadangannya : Ishida Mitsunari, Sanada Yukimura, Maeda Toshiie, Oyamada Nobushige dan Amago Haruhisa. Dan formasi tim Zheng Gakuen : Ling Kei, Dan sai, Xuan Gou, Fu, Shin Xuei. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai !

"Dan Sai mulai mengoper kepada Xuan Gou dikembalikan lagi kepada Dan Sai, oo .. Dan Sai mengoper kepada Shin Xuei, Shin Xuei menshoot dannn ... Masukkkk !" Si Komentator dengan heboh sendiri melihat permainan bagus dari Zheng Gakuen.

"Bola pertama diberikan kepada Chousoukabe Motochika lalu dioper kepada Katakura Kojuro dan dioper lagi Kepada Masamune dann ... Masukkkk bung ! Masamune menshoot dari jarak setengah lapangan dan masuk" komentator tembah heboh melihat shoot setengah lapangan milik Masamune.

PRRITTT

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dan ini adalah babak terakhir Masamune dan kawan-kawan harus berjuang keras agar dapat menang, pertandingan pun dilanjutkan.

"Hahhh bagaimana ini skor kita seri .." Kata Keiji sambil ngos-ngosan

"_Calm down _Keiji .. Kita harus tetap fokus, ingat kata-kata sensei `pemenang sesungguhnya itu menang dari lawan tanpa harus berbuat curang dan tidak patah semangat'" Kata Masamune sambil mengingatkan perkataan sensei-nya

"Benar itu" Semua anggota tim merasa kembali semangat setelah mendengar oaerkataan Masamune tadi

"Ayoo ... Basara Gakuen pasti bisa !"

"Haaa !"

"Kita lahat bung skornya seri, dan tim mana kah yang akan menang ? Pertandingan pun dimulai, bola diberikan kepada Tokugawa Ieyasu lalu dioper kepada Katakura ohh dan ternyata bolanya direbut kembali Shin Xuei lalu dioper kepada Ling Kei dan Ling Kei menshoot ! Dan ternyata tidak masuk .. Sayang sekali"

"Bola diberikan kepada Maeda Keiji dan langsung dioperkan kepada Masamune dan Masamune berlali dannn ... Masukk ! Masamune melakukan Slam Dunk bung dan kita lihat"

Priittt Prittt Priiittt

Dan waktu pun habis .. Dan Basara Gakuen berhasil menang dari Zheng Gakuen dengan skor yang beda tipis 81-80. Tim Basara Gakuen berhasil melangkah kebabak perempat final. Dan mereka pun harus tambah giat berlatih.

TBC

Mungkin chapters 3 agak nyambung dengan judul ceritanya dan Sepertinya saya miskin review .. Whyy ? Ceritanya garing ?

Atau membosankan ? Atau kurang bagus ? Meskipun begitu saya akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya..*plakkk*( Sok dramatis lo(?))

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi hari yang cerah di Basara Gakuen, cerah untuk berlatih basket. Tim basket Basara Gakuen sedang menjalani latihan, karna pagi ini jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran Olahraga. Seluruh anggota tim basara Gakuen juga ikut berlatih kecuali Masamune. Karna Masamune hanya disuruh istirahat saja, agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti kemarin. Masamune hanya bisa memandangi teman-temannya berlatih karna tidak di izinkan berlatih oleh Shingen-sense, `membosankan' itu lah yang dipikrkannya. Dia tidak suka jika keadaanya seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kesehatannya belum pulih 100%.

"Hoii ! Masamune, kau jangan melamun terus nanti kesambet baru tau .." Lama-lama lamunan Masamune menghilang gara-gara temannya ini.

"Dasar .. Kau ini Chousoukabe, sebaiknya kau kembali berlatih saja sana"

"Haha iya-iya"

Masamune perlahan-lahan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sanada Yukimura, murid baru dan juga sekaligus anggota tim yang baru. Kemampuannya cukup hebat dalam menshoot tapi sayang .. Payah dalam mendribbling dan mengkontrol bola. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Masamuen tentang Yukimura, tanpa sadar Masamune tersenyum geli melihat Yukimura mendribbling bola tapi gagal. Itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Masamune dan ngomong-ngomong soal pertandingan, Basara Gakuen akan bertanding melawan Mallepa HS. Dan pertandingan itu dimulai besok, pertandingan nanti akan menjadi tiket perebutan ke semi final. Semua anggota tim berlatih dengan semangat 45, mereka harus dapat memenangkan pertandingan itu, demi menjaga nama baik sekolah itu. Sepertinya Masamune tetap dimainkan hingga selesai kejuaraan Basuke No Champion. Dari pada melamun lebih baik Masamune pergi pergi ke kelasnya sendiri untuk bermalas-malasan dan kebetulan juga dia masih tidak enak badan, mungkin tidur sebentar dapat membuatnya menjadi kembali sehat. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri di dalam kelas dan perlahan-lahan dia tertidur ..

"Ibu .. Ibu kenapa ?"  
" ... "

"Ibu ! Jawab Masamune ibu !"

"Aku tidak punya anak seperti kamu !"

"Kenapa ibu tidak mau mengakui keberadaanku ? Ibu benci dengan ku ?"

"Iyaaa ! Ibu benci dengan mu !"  
"Tapi ... Kenapa ?"

"Ibu tidak ingin memiliki anak seperti mu ! kau lebiih baik mati saja sana !"

"..."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya itu Masamune langsung lemas, `kenapa ibu sangat membenci ku ? Apa karna aku cacat ? Tetapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayangi ibu ..' batin Masamune, sejujurnya sangat perih mendengar perkataan ibunya ini. Ibunya lebih sayang kepada adiknya ketimbang dirinya, da dia juga sangat sayang kepada adiknya ini hingga suatu saat ...

**BRAAAAKKK !**

Terdengar suatu kecelakaan mobil, dan dia berserta keluarganya yang menjadi korban tersebut. Ibu dan adiknya meninggal ditempat kejadian. Sedangkan dia dan ayahnya hanya luka-luka, mendengar ibu dan adik tersayangnya meninggal membuat Masamune menjadi anak yang pendiam dan susah bergaul. Ayahnya yang jarang menemani dirinya juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan Masamune karna terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sehingga tiba-tiba

**DEG !**

Dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, Masamune merasa kepalanya masih pusing berat setelah mengingat kejadian paling buruk dalam kehidupan Masamune. Dia takut ..takut jika kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali.

"Hahh .. Hahh ..haahh " Masamune yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya lagsung bangun dari idurnya dengan nafas sedikit menderu ..

"Masamune-sama ?" Tanya seseorang yang dari tadi ada disamping Masamune,dia Kojuro. Masamune menoleh ke Kojuro yang tadi memanggil namanya

"Anda baik-baik saja ?" Ternyata jam pelajaran olahraga pun sudah selesai, Kojuro yang terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi tuannya ini pun bertanya tenyang keadaannya.

"Ahh .. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Yakin ?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas Masamune dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Wajah anda sedikit pucat, masih sakit Masamune-sama ?"

"_No .. _Kojuro"

SKIP TIME...

Pada hari pertandingan ..

"Baiklah semuanya berkumpul !" Suruh Shingen-sensei. Setelah semuanya berkumpul.

"Ingat kalian pasti bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuh kalian asalkan kalian tidak patah semangat, pemenang sesungguhnya itu menang dari lawan tanpa harus berbuat curang dan tidak patah semangat .. Mengerti ?"

"Baikkk !"

"Baiklah pertandingan pun dimulai !"

"Bola pertama diberikan kepada Mallepa HS, Playmaker tim lawan Kei lalu dioperkan kepada Shinji"

"Shinji tangkap !"

**HUPP !**

Shinji dapat menangkap bola dengan baik lalu di operkan kepada adiknya Sho.

"Sho tangkap !"

Dan Sho menagkap bola lalu menshootnya .. Masukkk !

"Masamune .. Bagaiman ini kita tertinggal duluan" Keiji yang melihat tim musuh unggul lebih dulu.

"Tenang .. Kita pasti bisa"

"Dan bola diberikan kepada Ieyasu lalu di oper kepada Keiji"

"Keiji tangkap !"

"Emm .. ! Huupp !"

Keiji menagkap bola itu dengan sangat baik lalu dioperkan kepada Masamune.

"Masamune tangkap !"

Lalu Masamune mulai dengan shoot-an jarak jauhnya dan masukkk !. Selama pertandingan itu, tim mereka saling mengejar skor sehingga kedudukan menjadi seri 87-87 dan ini menjadi detik-detik penentuan.

"Bola diberikan kepada tim Basara Gakuen, operan pertama diberikan kepada Kojuro lalu mau dioperkan ohh ! Sayang sekali Son dari tim lawan dapar memotong operan itu, lalu Son mongoperkan bola itu kepada Sho dan .. Sayang sekali bolanya bisa di blok oleh Motochika. Motochika mengoper kepada Ieyasu"

'Hahh .. Hahhh ... Haahhh, sepertinya .. Aku .. Kelelahan .. Hahh' Batin Masamune sembil berusaha untuk memulihkan dirinya.

"Keiji ! Tangkap ini !"

Dan Keiji menagkapnya dengan baik ... Lalu dioperkan kepada Masamune.

"Masamune ! Kau jangan menyerah ! Tetap semangat dan tangkap ini !" Alhasil kata-kata Keiji dapat membangitkan kembali semangat Masamune.

Lalu Masamune berlari menuju ring lawan dan langsung melakukan Slam Dunk dan Masukk !

**PRIITTT ! PRIITT ! PRIITTTT !**

Pertandingan sudah berakhir dan sekarang skor menjadi 89-87. Tim Basara Gakuen memenangkan pertandingan !. Tim Basara Gakuen berhasil melangkah kebabak semi final, dan mereka harus bertambah kuat untuk menjadi pemenang.

TBC ...

Wkwkwk ngetik ceritanya dari jam 1 siang selesai jam 6, sisanya main-main doang*plakk* Gomenasai jika ada kata-kata yang gak jelas atau kurang atau semacamnya lah...

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Yosshh! Kembali lagi dengan saya disini! Lanjut yakk storiesnya..Gomennasai jika ada salah kata atau semacamnya..Dan

Balasan Review..

**Meaaaa**

Hoo kita seumuran yakk..Baru tahuu*plakk*..Arigatou atas sarannya..dan reviewnya Hontou nii arigato gozaimasu..*bungkuk sampe kapala kejedot lantai*

**de-aruka**

Mungkin Mitsunari hanya numpang lewat saja :v ( Mitsunari : Whatttt! Authorr! ) kali ini ( Atau mungkin chapters berikutnya-_-) saya mau buat lebih banyak _basicly_(?)nya, _kontroversi hati _nya(?), agar dapat membuat _konspirasi kemakmuran_(?)..karna dirumah saya lagi ada_ kudeta cinta_(?), _statusisasi_ yang cukup kagak jelas(?), _labil ekonomi_(?) yang akan mumbuat kurangnya_ harmonisasi_(?), dan bisa _mempersuram_ masa depan(?) ( Masamune : WTH ? Bahasa apa itoohh ? Author : Vikinisasi kurikulum 2013(?) Masamune : Whaatt ? Gile lu thor Author : Biarin..) arigatou sudah me-review!

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

Yoroshiku onogai shimazu senpai..Hontou kahh ? Arigatou sudah memfollow cerita ngaco ini senpai..dan arigatou atas review nya...

**FadjriniaH**

Greget pisann ? Karna saya juga manusia paling gregett(?)..arigatou sudah me-review.

**Langsung sajaaa...**

Pagi hari di Basara Gakuen..pagi ini situasinya bisa dibilang cukup heboh karna kemarin tim basket mereka menang melawan Mallepa HS, Mallepa HS adalah sekolah yang sangat elit. Dimana para anak-anak pejabat, pemilik perusahaan dan orang penting di Jepang bersekolah. Mallepa HS juga memiliki bintang sekolah yaitu Sho, anak dari Shen Xei yang memiliki darah campuran Jepang dan China, ayahnya pemilik perusahaan Xuan. Xuan adalah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di nergri bambu tersebut juga memiliki saingan yaitu Date, Date adalah perusahaan elit yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang maupun didunia. Perusahaan ini dimiliki oleh ayahnya Masamune dan sebentar lagi jika Masamune berhasil lulus dari perguruan tinggi, perusahaan ini akan jatuh ketangannya. Pertandingan Basara Gakuen akan berlangsung hari ini, Basara Gakuen akan melawan Dream High School. Dream High School..banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa tim ini akan bermain kasar jika sudah kalah skor. Anggota tim utama Dream High School adalah Sen sebagai kapten dan Forward, Michael dan Shimei sebagai Defense, dan Housin sebagai Playmaker..sisanya hanya pemain biasa

"Yoo..Masamune! Apakah kau sudah sehat?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Masamune.

"Yahh..seperti itu lah Chousoukabe" Yup dia adalah Chousoukabe Motochika, teman baik Masamune.

"Hehh kau ini.."

"Tumben kau pagi-pagi sudah datang.." Kata Masamune sambil memantul-mantulkan bola yang ada ditangannya.

"Etoo..kita kan mau pergi bertanding nanti, jadi yaa..harus bangun lebih pagi." Sepertinya Motochika gugup waktu ditanya Masamune tadi. Jadi ketahuan yaa..kalau Motochika tidak bisa bangun pagi.

"Dasar.."

"Hoo..kalian sudah ada disini Masamune, Motochika." Datanglah Ieyasu dan yang lainnya sambil menyapa kedua orang ini.

"Langsung saja kita berlatih, Sensei sudah mengizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini." Kata Kojuro

"Hmph..baiklah Kojuro, semuanya juga harus berlatih mengerti?"

"Baikk!"

Semua orang sedang bersemangat hari ini karna hari ini pertandingan semi final mereka, jadi semuanya harus lebih bersemangat dari yang kemarin. Hari ini juga kondisi kesehatan Masamune sudah kembali fit, sekarang dia sudah bisa bertanding sepeti biasa. Dan juga sepertinya kemampuan bermain basket Yukimura juga meningkat walaupun tidak terlalu bagus..tapi itu sudah cukup hebat bagi seorang pemula, dengan begini kekutan tim basket Basara Gakuen akan semakin bertambah. Dan hari ini Masamune mau mangajari teknik mendribbling bola dengan benar.

"Heii! Sanada, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Masamune yang sedang mengajari Yukimura mendribble bola dengan benar.

"Sedikit Masamune-dono.." Jawab Yukimura sambil tersenyum, Masamune yang melihatnya pun juga tersenyum. Masamune sangat senang jka berada disisi Yukimura, entah mengapa..apa jangan-jangan dia menyukai Yukimura? Tidak mungkin bukan laki-laki jatuh cinta dangan laki-laki. Bisa jadi..soalnya rumor diBasara Gakuen mengatakan bahwa Motochika menyukai Motonari, mungkin ini alasan Motochika masuk agak pagi. Untuk bertemu dengan Motonari ? Konyol sekali, semua murid di Basara Gakuen pun mengetahui bahwa Mori Motonari adalah murid yang paling pendiam dan senpai yang mengerikan bagi juniornya.

"Baiklah..semuanya berkumpul sekarang! Kita akan berangkat." Munculah sensei yang ditunggu-tunggu tadi, Shingen-sensei. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka semua berangkat menuju tempat pertandingan.

**Waktu Pertandingan**

"Baiklah..kepada kapten tim diharapkan maju kedepan" Intruksi seorang wasit, dan kapten kedua tim pun maju. Dan ternyata untuk mengundi tim manakah yang akan memulai servis duluan, dan yang menang adalah Basara Gakuen. Yang pertama servis adalah Kojuro dan Ieyasu.

"Kojuro mengoperkan kepada Ieyasu, Ieyasu mencoba mengoperkan kepada Keiji tapi sayang berhasil direbut oleh tim lawan dan Shimei berusaha mengoperkan bola kepada Sen lalu Sen mulai menshoot! Akhh ! Sayang sekali tidak masuk, hadangan yang bagus dari Chousoukabe Motochika"

"Bola kembali dioper kepada Keiji lalu diberikan ke Kojuro.."

"Katakura tangkap!" Kojuro menangkap bola itu dengan baik lalu mengoperkannya kepada Masamune yang sudah berjaga di dekat ring lawan.

"Masamune-sama! Tangkap ini!" Dan..Masamune berhasil menangkapnya dan tidak ada orang pun yang berjaga di daerah lawan, langsung saja dan...masukk!

"Whoaa..masuk tenyata, shoot dari Masamune berhasil membuat Basara Gakuen unggul lebih dahulu."

"Tch! Bagaimana ini kita sudah kebobolan duluan.." Kata Shimei agak panik.

"Hehh! Tenang saja Shimei, nanti kita jalankan `trik' kita seperti biasa." Kata Sen sambil menyeringai licik sambil menatap Masamune.

**Priitt !**

Pertandingan pun kembali dilanjutkan kali ini Dream High School sudah tertinggal jauh 78-69, mau tidak mau mereka harus menggunakan `trik' itu.

"Bola kembali di berikan kepada Ieyasu lalu, Ieyasu mengoper kepada Kojuro."

"Katakura! Tangkap!" Kata Ieyasu sambil melampar bola dan huuppp! Bola itu berhasil ditanggkap, lalu Kojuro mengoperkan bola itu kepada Masamune lalu..

"Masamune-sama! Tangkap !" Masamune berhasil menangkap bola itu, dan tiba-tiba saja...

**Bruukkk !**

Masamune terjatuh akibat dorongan dari pemain lawan dan sepertinya tangan kirinya terkilir.

"Akkhhhh!"

"Masamune-sama!"

"Masamune!" Semua anggota tim pun langsung mendatangi Masamune, Shingen-sensei yang melihat ini juga khawatir akan keadaan anak didik kesayangannya ini.

'Masamune-dono' Guman Yukimura sambil memerhatikan senpainya ini.

Masamune yang meringis kesakitan hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, lalu datanglah wasit

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanya Masamune, Masamune pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Jika tidak, kau bisa menggantikan dirimu dengan pemain lain yang ada di bangku cadangan."

"Tidak papa..aku baik-baik saja." Kata Masamune yang langsung bangkit untuk melanjutkan pertandingannya, malihat kondisi Masamune..semua anggota tim Basara Gakuen terlihat khawatir. Tapi Masamune tetap memaksa untuk kembali bertanding, alhasil dia tetap diizinkan bermain walaupun tangan kirinya terkilir.

"Masamune-sama yakin tetap ingin bertanding?" Kata Kojuro yang khawatir dengan kondisi tuannya ini.

"_Yes.._Kojuro.."

Melihat Masamune yang masih dapat kembali bangkit pun Sen dan yang lainnya pun kaget. Aneh, kanapa dia masih bisa bangkit..mungkin itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Sen. Dan sekarang pertanfingan pun kembali dilanjutkan.

"Kali ini Motochika langsung mengoperkan kepada Kojuro, dan Kojuro mengoperkan bola kepada Masamune yang berlari menuju ring lawan."

"Masamune-sama! Tangkap!" Dan benar saja Masamune masih bisa menangkap bola itu dengan kedua tangan, lalu menggunakan jurus terakirnya yaitu slam dunk. Dan ternyata masukkk ! Masamune berhasil memasukkan bola itu dengan segala kemampuannya, ini tambah membuat tim lawan tercengang.

**Pritt! Prittt! Pritt!**

Peluit panjang sudah dibunyikan, tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Skor 80-69 pun menjadi tiket Basara Gakuen maju kebabak final.

"Heii kau! Kenapa kau masih bisa bermain? Padahal tangan kirimu kan sudah terkilir." Tiba-tiba ada salah seorang anggota tim Dream High School a.k.a Sen mendatang Masamune.

"Karna..sensei sudah mengajarkan kami semua...bahwa pemenang sesungguhnya itu menang dari lawan..tanpa berbuat curang..dan tidak patah semangat.." Kata Masamune sambil kembali mengingat perkataan sensei-nya itu. Sen yang mendengarnya pun tertunduk malu dan merasa bersalah, malu karna dia berusaha menang tapi dengan cara yang curang dan bersalah karna sudah mendorong Masamune sampai tangan kirinya terkilir.

"Anoo..aku minta maaf..karana sudah mendorong mu tadi." Katanya sambil mengajukan tangan untuk meminta maaf.

"Emm.." Jawab Masamune sambil tersenyum dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai tanda sportifitas.

TBC...

Holaaa! Chapters 5 updateee! ( Berisik woii!) dalam chapters ini saya buat lebih banyak _kontoversi hati_ nya, gomenasai jika ada kata-kata yang kurang atau ceritanya membosankan atau kurang panjang ( Karna saya gak kuat nulis panjang-panjang)

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hollaaaa minna-sann! Lama gak lanjutin ini fanfic, kangen gak sama saya?(Kagakk!)*pundung dipojokan kamar* jangan dihiraukan author satu ini...ini adalah...

TIK...TOK

TIK...TOK

TIK...TOK

TIK ...TOK

TIK*plakkk*

Balesan review!  
**FadjrinaH**

Wkwkwk...bisa dicoba itu, jangan lupa bagi silv** qu**n nya yee*plakkk* #dilempar sepatu sama yang bersangkutan. Arigatou sudah me-review.

**Meaaaa**

Hehehe..ini dibuat dengan 'bumbu-bumbu' kesadisan ala saya*plakkk*. Arigatou sudah me-review.

**Dissa-CHAlovers**

Kagak kokk...DEMIII TUHAANNNN!*plakkk*(Capslocknya vrohh) hanya sedikit saja*plakk*. Arigatou sudah me-review .

**Lanjut Vrohhhh...**

Pagi hari yang cukup bisa dibilang cerah, tim basket Basara Gakuen berlatih dengan semangat. Karna hari ini adalah pertandingan final mereka, jadi semuanya harus bersemangat. Keadaan tangan Masamune yang kemarin terkilir sudah mulai membaik, walaupun masih terasa nyeri. Tapi hari ini Keiji tidak masuk sekolah...entah kenapa dia tidak mesuk sekolah, jadi hari ini posisi Keiji sedang kosong.

"Aisshhh...bagaimana ini, Keiji tidak masuk pula. Dasar anak satu ini." Keluh Motochika sambil memantul-mantulkan bola yang ada ditangannya, sepertinya Keiji menjadi posisi yang cukup penting bagi Motochika. Jadi kali ini Motochika harus berjuang sendirian agar timnya tidak kebobolan banyak.

"Sabarlah Motochika...sensei pasti akan mengambil pemain cadangan yang terhebat untuk tim kita." Kata Ieyasu sambil membantu menenangkan temannya ini.

"Memang midah berbicara Ieyasu, tapi melakukannya akan susah.." sementara Motochika masih _down_ karna teman yang biasanya membantunya menghadang bola sedang tidak ada, Masamune masih belum bolah berlatih karna tangan kirinya masih sakit. Walaupun begitu dia juga harus mempersiapkan fisiknya agar kuat semasa pertandingan nanti. Dan berbicara soal pertandingan, tim yang mereka lawan adalah Tokyo Gakuen High School...yupp mantan sekolah Yukimura. Dan formasi tim kali ini, Yukimura untuk pertama kalinya bertanding dalam pertandingan final. Katakura Kojuro dan Tokugawa Ieyasu masih sebagai Playmaker, Chousoukabe Motochika sebagai Denfense dan Masamune Date dan Sanada Yukimura sebagai Forward. Yukimura ditempatkan diposisi Forward karna dia sangat baik dalam menshoot. Sedangkan tim lawan membawa Ryuji sebagai Forward, Yamaguchi dan Arima sebagai Denfense, Kamishiro dan Tainaka sabagai Playmaker.

**Waktu Pertandingan**

"Baiklah kepada kapten tim, masing-masing dipersilahkan maju kedepan." Suruh siWasit tersebut untuk mengundi tim mana yang duluan menservis bola. Dan yang pertama menservis adalah Basara Gakuen. Semuanya sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Masamune-dono berhati-hatilah dengan Yamaguchi-dono, dia juga bermain kasar." Yukimura berusaha mempeeringati kapten timnya ini agar berhati-hati terhadap Yamaguchi. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Masamune.

**Prittttt!**

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai...!

"Servis pertama diberikan kepada Masamune lalu mengopernya kepada Yukimura yang sudah berlari duluan."

"Yukimura...tangkap ini!" Yukimura berhasil menangkap bola dan berlari menuju ring lawan. Tiba-tiba dia dihadang devense dari tim lawan mau tidak mau dia harus mengoperkan bola itu kepada Masamune, lalu Masamune mengakapnya dan...masukkk! Kerjasama yang cukup baik dari Masamune dan Yukimura. Basara Gakuen berhasil unggul duluan dari tim lawan.

"Tch! Mereka sudah unggul lebih dulu, oii Yamaguchi! Apakah kau akan menggunakan 'taktik' itu?" Kata Kamishiro sambil mengingatkan 'taktik' yang dia gunakan sebelumnya..

"Tentu saja...Kamishiro." Kata Yamaguchi sambil nyengir kuda. Dan pertandingan pun kembali dilanjutkan. Mereka bertanding dengan semangat, hingga tidak terasa pertandingan berakhir dengan skor seri 90-90. Pertandingan babak perpanjangan waktu pun terpaksa diadakan. Bola pertama diberikan kepada Dream High School atau lebih tepatnya kepada kapten tim Ryuji.

"Ryuji mengoperkannya kepada Tainaka, lalu Tainaka mengoperkannya kepada Kamishiro dan Kamishiro kembali mengoperkannya kepada Ryuji. Dan Ryuji berniat untuk memasukkan bola dan...sayang sekali _blok_ yang bagus dari Motochika." Motochika yang berhasil menghadang bola itu langsung mengoperkannya kepada Kojuro.

"Katakura! Tangkap!" Dan Kojuro berhasil menangkap bola itu dengan baik, lalu Kojuro mengoperkannya kepada Masamune dan...masukk! Kedudukan sekarang berbalik angka 92-90.

"Bagaimana ini...Ryuji? Kita tertinggal." Arima mulai khawatir akan timnya ini.

"Tenang...Arima..kau harus bersabar hahh.." Ryuji mulai kelelahan akibat pertandingan yang cukup menegangkan.

"Oii! Yamaguchi, gunakan lah taktikmu segera." Kamishiro mengingatkan tetntang 'taktik'nya itu.

"Hehh...tenang saja, pasti akan kugunakan."

"Bola pertama diberikan kepada Tainaka, lalu Tainaka mengoperkannya kepada Kamishiro dan berhasil direbut Ieyasu. Ieyasu langsung mengoperkannya kepada Masamune dan.." Tiba-tiba saja,

**Brukkkk!**

Masamune terjatuh dengan tangan duluan, ini mengakibatkan tangan kirinya akan tambah sakit. Masamune berusaha untuk berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu, sehingga akhirnya dia masih bisa bangkit. Dan itu barusan _foul_.

"Masamune-sama tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kojuro khawatir, dan Masamune hanya mengagguk kecil. Sepertinya sangat sakit, dan pertandingan kemballi dilanjutkan. Kali ini bola ada di Masamune, Masamune mengoperkannya kepada Ieyasu dan Ieyasu mengoperkannya kepada Yukimura. Yukimura mengoperkannya kepada Masamune, lalu Masamune berlari membawa bola menuju ring lawan dan...Masamune berhasil melakukan slamdunk terakhir karna waktu sudah habis dan...dia tidak sanggup bermain lagi. Dan akhirnya kemenangan berada di pihak Basara Gakuen. Dengan ini Basara Gakuen dinyatakan sebagai seorang pemenang dengan skor 94-90.

"Akhirnya...kita berhasil juga." Kata Ieyasu sambil berusaha bangkit untuk merayakan kemenangannya ini bersama teman-temannya. Masamune hanya bisa terkapar dilapangan sembil dipapah oleh Kojuro, Masamune juga bisa merayakan kemenangan ini bersama teman-temannya. Para anggota tim basket Dream High School tidak percaya bahwa tim mereka kalah. Sementara itu, tim basket Basara Gakuen sedang bergembira karna mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka ini. Masamune yang menjadi pahlawan kemenangan dari Basara Gakuen itu mendapat banyak punjian dari semua pihak. Tim basket Basara Gakuen berhasil membawa nama baik sekolah mereka dengan baik. Kemenangan yang sportif, itulah yang mereka cari. Karna itu lah arti pemenang yang sesungguhnya.

**END**

Bonus

"Whooaaa itu Masamune-senpai!"

"Ah! Benar kyaaaa Masamune-senpai!"

'Katakura-senpai juga keren sekali!"

"Jangan lupakan Keiji-senpai, Ieyasu-senpai, dan Motochika-senpai lhoo."

"Dan juga..Yukimura-senpai kyaa! Yukimura-senpai kawaii!" Seperti itulah kedengaran suara-suara aneh(?) di Basara Gakuen tentang para senpai-senpai mereka setelah menang dari kejuaraan Basuke No Champion. Mereka menjadi artis baru Basara Gakuen, dengan ini nama mereka terkenal di seluruh sekolah diJepang.

"Nee..Masamune-dono."

"Ada apa Yukimura?"  
"Hmm..tidak papa Masamune-dono, apakah tangan kiri Masamune-dono sudah mulai membaik?"

"Itu sudah mulai membaik Yukimura.."

"Baguslah.." Katanya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Andaikan saja hari-hariku seindah hari ini..." Kat Yukimura sembil melamun. Masamune yang melihatnaya hanya diam..

"_Yes.._Yukimura, kenapa kau tidak mulai hidup dengan bahagia lalu meneruskannya hingga akhir dari hidupmu."

"Benar juga kata-kata Masamune-dono..." Katanya sambil tersenyum polos.

_Pemenang sesungguhnya itu, menang dari lawan tanpa harus berbuat curang dan tidak patah semangat..._

**Happy Ending**...

Hooo...back again with me!*plakk* gomenasai pendek author lagi sakit..gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang.

Review?


End file.
